Destined to be Together
by Mist1029
Summary: Kyoko has been getting closer to Sho ever since he saved her from Vie Ghoul's vocalist, Reino. [A jealous Ren, confessions, and a past she would rather forget.]
1. Chapter 1

Kyoko Mogami stood staring at the cloud-less night sky. It was her last day at the filming location and she had dyed her hair orange again. She was standing on her hotel room's balcony, enjoying the night air. The moon shone brightly amongst the stars, as if showing off how much it was better than them. The occasional hoots of owls and call of birds rang loud and clear.

_He… Saved me…_

About a week ago, Sho interfered with her and Reino's conversation. He even beat the beagle up! It was strange seeing him concerned about her safety. It felt like those days when they were young. Sho was overly friendly with her, causing envious girls to bully her.

_He was worried about me…_

Kyoko recalled the day when Sho came to give her a band aid. She was shocked – Sho wasn't the type to do that. He was arrogant, stubborn and annoying. He didn't care about her.

_Maybe… He likes me now?_

"No no no!" Kyoko shook her head. It wasn't possible. Well, maybe it was, but he was definitely attracted to her looks and nothing else. Once she takes off her makeup and becomes a plain girl, he would ignore her again.

She slammed her fist against the balcony. It just wasn't fair. She had devoted all her time on him. How could he be so cruel? Was that her punishment for being too nice to him? The thought of that day – the day he dumped her – made her angry. She slammed her fist against the balcony a second time.

"I guess I shouldn't take my anger out on the balcony," she chuckled half-heartedly. A cool breeze rushed past her, as if inviting her outside. The soft rustle of tree leaves beckoned for her to come. Kyoko smiled as she remembered her meeting with Ren yesterday morning, in the woods. She walked back inside her hotel, flung on her jacket, and strode out the door.

Ten minutes later, Kyoko arrived at the woods. She found the stream and dipped her hand in. The water was cold and refreshing. She could hear crickets chirping and the croaks of frogs. She spun in a circle, enjoying the environment. Suddenly, she stopped in mid-spin. A figure was leaning against a tree not far from her. From its looks, she thought it was a guy.

_Tsuruga-san…?_

The thought vanished as she carefully approached the figure and saw the tint of his blond hair, illuminated by the moonlight. It seemed that he was asleep since he still did not notice her.

_Beagle!?_

She froze in fear. His natural hair colour was blond but he dyed it silver recently. Aside from that, she didn't sense the dangerous aura she always did when she was near him. Kyoko relaxed a bit. But that meant…

_Sho…?_

Brimming with curiosity, Kyoko inched closer and closer to the figure. As she thought, it was Sho. To her surprise, he was sleeping. She sat beside him and took a peek at his face. He was sound asleep and had a peaceful expression on his face.

Kyoko lifted her head and admired the moon. The environment was much more to her likings now, and the view of the moon was much clearer.

"Kyoko…" Kyoko jumped at the sound of her name. Then she realized that it was Sho mumbling in his sleep. She bit back her evil laughter. _Success! He thinks about me! I'll make him beg to be forgiven for dumping me!_

Just as she finished her thought, she felt weight on her shoulder. Kyoko turned to see Sho's head resting on her shoulder. She swallowed the urge to push him away. If she did that, he would wake up and they would have to walk back together. Coming back together this late in the night would cause misunderstandings. She imagined Ren with his angry gentleman smile, asking her what she was doing with Sho.

Kyoko shivered. No, she definitely didn't want that to happen.

After sulking at that thought, Kyoko tried to push Sho's head away, careful not to wake him. But no avail; his head was heavier than she had thought.

_Think, think! I can't just stay here! _She tugged on her hair with frustration. _Why did it have to be him? Why did I come out anyways? And just why did I sit beside him? I'm such an idiot!_ She made a mental note to never ever sit beside Sho when he was sleeping again.

Kyoko sighed and looked up at the moon. _Someone save me!_

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Hope you like it :)**

**I'm finished the Skip Beat anime and manga already and was bored so I wrote this. Did you know that there is also a Skip Beat drama? I'm watching it on my free time.**

**Poll – Who do you think Kyoko should end up with? I'm 50/50 Sho and Ren. I like both guys so I'm having a little trouble deciding the ending.**


	2. Chapter 2

Kyoko slowly opened her eyes. The sky was still dark. She inhaled the fresh scent of morning air and yawned. The birds chirped happily and she could hear the sound of running water from the stream.

_Wait a second… Stream?_

* * *

Ren paced back and forth, trying to memorize his new script. Thoughts of Kyoko lingered in his mind, distracting him. He sighed and gave up.

_I'll go outside for a walk… Maybe memorizing my script in the woods would be more effective._

Ren started speed walking down the trail path but then stopped.

_Why am I walking so fast? Is it because somewhere inside me, I'm hoping to meet Kyoko?_

As he started walking again, slower this time, he heard a voice. It sounded like Kyoko. Ren sprinted towards the direction of the voice, but paused when he heard a second person. He quickly hid behind a tree.

Glancing over, he saw that Kyoko and Sho seemed to be having an argument. Sho looked tired and Kyoko seemed agitated.

_Geez, they look like a married couple… _

Ren felt a sharp pain in his chest.

_She doesn't seem so carefree near me. _

He pushed those thoughts away and concentrated on spying.

"Idiot!" Kyoko screamed and gave Sho a punch that sent him flying. Sho's eyes flew open at the sudden impact and there was a THUD as he crashed into the tree.

"What the hell!?" Sho yelled, rubbing his torso. "What was that for!?"

"Eh?" she replied, seeming hesitant. "Oh, that. You… no, I just felt like it."

Sho stood up groggily and walked up to Kyoko. He looked as if he was about to say something, but instead, he leaned forward and rested his chin on her shoulder. "I'm… Sleepy…" he mumbled. Kyoko angrily pushed him off. "Fine then, sleep here." She started to walk away but stopped when she noticed he wasn't following her. He had slumped against the tree again.

Kyoko headed back and scooped up some water from the stream. Holding it carefully with both hands, she walked over to where Sho fell asleep and threw it on him.

Sho stood up, angry and wet. "What do you want?"

Kyoko looked at her watch and put her hands on her hips. "Look, we have to be at the airport by 7:30. It's already 6:45. If you want to pack up and eat, you'd better hurry."

She started dragging Sho away but stopped. Kyoko whipped her head around and met Ren's eyes for a brief second before continuing.

Ren walked away, confused.

_She knew I was there._ _But… how could she have known? It wasn't a coincidence_. _Did I make any sounds? Did I step on a twig or something? _

Ren sighed. There were more undiscovered about Kyoko than he'd thought. Coming to the woods was supposed to be calming and help him focus, but it made him feel very unsettled.

* * *

"Take better care of him, will you?" Kyoko dropped a sleepy Sho off at his manager's feet. "I found him sleeping in the woods."

"Ah, I'm so sorry! You must've gone through a lot of trouble to bring him back," Shoko apologized. "I was worried since he went missing last night, but I couldn't find him anywhere."

"Well, what's done is done," Kyoko sighed. "I have to go pack up now. Don't let him run off again!" She waved a quick goodbye and ran back to her hotel.

At the hotel again, Kyoko flopped onto her bed. She was tired because of that idiot Sho. Kyoko rubbed her shoulder, which was a bit sore from Sho's leaning.

"_Idiot!" Kyoko screamed and gave Sho a punch that sent him flying. Sho's eyes flew open at the sudden impact and there was a THUD as he crashed into the tree. _

"_What the hell!?" Sho yelled, rubbing his torso. "What was that for!?" _

"_Eh?" she replied, seeming hesitant. "Oh, that. You… no, I just felt like it."_

"Well, that was stupid," Kyoko muttered. It never occurred to her that Sho leant on her unconsciously. Good thing she didn't spill it out. More importantly, she saw Ren watching her. Sighing, Kyoko decided to start packing up her things while thinking about what she should do when she meets Ren. When she finished packing up her stuff, she came to a conclusion: Act normal as if nothing happened.

Kyoko proceeded to the dining room. When she finished picking out what she wanted to eat, she saw Ren and Yashiro sitting at a table.

"Good morning, Tsuruga-san, Yashiro-san!" she greeted them cheerfully. "May I sit here?"

"Ah, of course!" Yashiro replied with a smile on his face.

Kyoko sat beside Ren and looked at him with concern.

"What's wrong, Tsuruga-san? Don't feel well?" She put her palm on his forehead and sighed with relief. "Good, no fever."

Ren looked startled from her actions but relaxed immediately.

"I'm fine, Mogami-san. Sorry for making you worry," he replied with a smile.

Kyoko smiled back and started eating. When she finished, she threw out her garbage and went to the washroom to wash her hands. She checked her watch, which said 7:20.

_Oh no, I'm going to be late!_

Kyoko rushed out and nearly crashed into Ren, who was waiting for her at the exit.

"Tsuruga-san! I'm so sorry!" she bowed quickly and grabbed his hand. "Don't just stand there, let's go!" Kyoko ran, dragging Ren along.

"Alright, alright!" Ren laughed and hopped into the car. "You don't like being late, do you?"

Kyoko grinned. "Nope!"

* * *

**13-10-26**

**A/N: Thanks everyone for the reviews, favs, and follows! Stay tuned - I have lots planned for this fic! ^-^**


	3. Chapter 3

Sho lay on his bed, tired. He had taken a day off since he felt tired. Tired of Reino's harassment, noisy fans, and Kyoko's attitude. He didn't mind his fans much; it was mostly Kyoko who made him tired. He appreciated his fans but too much commotion isn't good for anyone.

Sho flipped over to his side. He tried to fall asleep, but his mind kept on wandering to new tunes for songs, lyrics, and all that crap. "Dammit, Kyoko. Why did you have to wake me up that day?"

If she hadn't waken him up so early, he would've been in much better shape today. Sho frowned. It dawned upon him that for some reason, he slept quite well that day. Maybe it was because of nature? He heard from somewhere that being surrounded by nature was relaxing.

An idea came to his head and he grabbed his phone and put on his ear buds. Sho downloaded an app for nature recordings and played it. After a few minutes of listening, he threw off his ear buds and buried his face in his pillow.

* * *

_RIIING!_

Kyoko sat on a bench in the Love Me section with a faraway look, thinking about Dark Moon, rich people, fairies, and whatnot. It was morning and she just arrived at work. Her best friend Kanae just arrived and was at her locker.

_RIIING!_

"Ah!" Kyoko jerked back to reality. Fumbling through her bag, she fished out her cell phone.

"Hello, this is Kyoko speaking."

"Good morning, Kyoko. I've got good news for you!"

"Sawara-san! Good morning to you too. What news?"

"You have four offers. Dark Moon was so successful it made your popularity skyrocket!"

"Really!? Then I'll come over and see the offers right away!"

Kyoko hang up and raced to Sawara Takenori's office. She flung the door open and squealed in delight. "Let me see those offers!"

Sawara looked shocked. "That… Was fast…"

Kyoko ignored his comment. "Where are they, where are they!?"

Sawara sighed and showed her the four offers. Kyoko said a brief thank you and took the offers. She ran downstairs to show Kanae.

_Four offers… I feel so popular! Wait until Moko-san sees this!_

"Moko-saaaan! I got four offers!" Kyoko flung open the door and burst into the room.

"FOUR offers? That's great!" Kanae rushed over and grabbed the information folders. "Let's read the summaries!"

Kyoko could barely keep still as she read the summary, but her smile turned to a frown when she saw that three of them were all antagonists who had dark personalities, just like Mio from Dark Moon.

"Moko-saaan… I don't want to be another Mio… I don't want to be the antagonist!" Kyoko pouted. She liked the character Mio but doesn't want to do a bunch of Mio-like characters. It was no fun and she'll get hated by viewers.

"Then decline them," the other actress told her straightforwardly. "The two offers I got were all poor lady-like characters, and I declined them."

"But…"

"Hey, there's the fourth offer, right? Let's check it out before deciding anything," Kanae suggested and flipped to the fourth offer.

Kyoko turned her back towards Kanae, unsatisfied. "I don't wanna check it out. It's probably another vicious, mean, ugly character," she grumbled.

"Hey, this offer wants you to be the protagonist!"

"REALLY!?"

Kyoko ripped the page out of Kanae's hands and started reading it.

_Title: Scars of the Past_

_Character: Miyazaki Rei_

_Summary: When Rei's boyfriend Haru dies mysteriously, she knows that he was murdered. After tons of research, her hypothesis was confirmed right. Rei sets off to get revenge and meets a man called Akira, who was a few years older than her. Together, they discover truth behind Haru's murder and the secret hidden in his past._

"This one sounds nice," Kanae said, "but you probably need to perform stunts and should know some martial arts…"

"I don't think they'll be hard; I should be able to learn them pretty fast."

Martial arts weren't a problem. You need something to take your anger out on, especially after being dumped.

After saying thanks and waving goodbye to Kanae, Kyoko walked over to Sawara's office and knocked. He told her to come in and she opened the door. Sawara's office was small but it was enough. There was desk and a computer in one corner of the room and stacks of paper here and there.

"I think I'll take this offer," Kyoko said and showed him the fourth offer. "Scars of the past."

"You already chose? Alright, I'll contact the director. I think they need to test your abilities first."

* * *

Kyoko stood outside of room B4. She knocked and the director told her to come in. The room was mainly empty and had quite some space. There was a gray table and some chairs at one end.

The director stood up and extended his hand. "Hello, Kyoko. I am director Shiga."

Kyoko shook his hand. "Pleased meeting you. I look forward to working with you."

"Me too. First, though, I need to test your physical abilities. You will be performing some stunts and I need to know what you're capable of."

* * *

Kyoko walked back to the Love Me section with a ridiculous grin on her face.

_Excellent job, Kyoko! I'm glad you'll be working with us. Here's the script. We'll be filming the first scene two weeks later, please meet at the filming location._

"I can't wait to tell Moko-san about this! But she's probably still working…"

Suddenly Kyoko stopped and retraced her steps. She saw the flyer she was looking for and paused to take a look at it.

"Movie Never Stop looking for singers! One spot available audition opens Thursday at 6:30 pm this week. Come to room C2 if interested."

Sing something for a movie… The reason why she didn't choose a singer's path at LME was because she didn't want to copy Sho. But then, this is probably just something small, like a soundtrack.

"Thursday… That's today! Well, I have nothing to do so..."

**13-10-29**

**A/N: Ahhhhh I finally finished the Skip Beat drama! It covered more of the manga than the anime did. I thought it was really sweet :3**

**Sorry this chapter didn't have a lot of action, but the next one will! I'm looking forward to writing it.**


	4. Chapter 4

When Kyoko arrived at room C2, it felt just like the time Kanae auditioned with her. A lot of people were already there and the room was filled with sounds. She saw people singing, chatting, and some even brought their instruments with them.

Kyoko sighed. She didn't bring a piece of music to sing or practice. It was, after all, last minute notice. Not that she really wants to get in, anyways.

"Quiet down, everyone!" a man in black clothes shouted. The chatter soon died and all attention was on him. "Hello and welcome to the audition! Our director will be here soon so I want you all to sign your names here and hand me your ID page."

The candidates all clustered around the name sheet. Kyoko waited until they all finished before she signed her name. Then she gave her ID sheet to the man in black and headed to the audition room.

The audition room looked like the audition room for Kurara. The chairs for the candidates were set behind the judge's table. In front of the judge's table was an empty space which was probably used as the stage. The judges were already seated and she assumed the man seated in the middle was the director. Unlike the judges, he was dressed rather casually. He looked to be in his thirties and had short black hair and amber eyes like hers.

Most candidates were seated so Kyoko picked a random seat and sat down. It felt so lonely without Kanae, but it was no use being depressed. Since she signed up for the audition, she might as well put some effort in it.

The director stood up and turned towards the participants. He clapped twice to get attention and cleared his throat before talking.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am director Ito and I'm looking for a great singer for our movie, "Never Stop". I would like to thank everyone for coming. We only have one spot available, so it will be very competitive. Try your best!"

The room filled with the sound of applause. Kyoko smiled, thinking of how different director Ito was compared to director Otaga. Director Ito seemed very confident in public speaking while director Otaga was on the shy side.

The applause faded and Ito announced, "Contestant number one, Yamada Shizuka, please come up. If you need any instruments please choose from those on the side."

Most of the auditions were really good. Kyoko wondered what she's going to do since she didn't prepare anything. As if on cue, her name was called.

Kyoko walked up to the stage and grabbed an electrical guitar near the wall and hit a few notes to test it. When she was ready, she faced her audience and spoke.

"My name is Kyoko and I will be singing a song called "Pray."

She started playing the guitar and bobbed her head to the tune. Kyoko closed her eyes and started to sing.

"Let's go out free up your mind  
Sweet dream on the other side  
I've finally opened my eyes  
To see the world so wide…"

Kyoko strummed the last note of the song, paused a few seconds to add effect, and looked up to the audience. "Thank you for listening."

The room once again filled with the sound of applause and murmurs. Kyoko walked over to the side and put the guitar back. She sat down at her seat again.

After a few more presentations, the audition was over. The director said that the result would be posted on the bulletin board in the hall within fifteen minutes. Kyoko walked over to a bench and sat down. She decided to text Kanae and see what she was doing.

Kyoko turned on her new iphone. Kanae had insisted on getting her one, saying her old cell phone was too out of style.

She left a message saying "Hi, Moko-san! What are you doing? I just auditioned for singing in a movie and I'm waiting for the results. I'm not expecting to win but I'm still excited to see the results! :D". Kyoko checked the time. To her surprise, fifteen minutes has passed already.

Kyoko walked over to the bulletin board and tried to squeeze in but the crowd around it was too big. She waited a few more minutes until the crowd dispersed.

She covered her eyes and walked to the sheet, nearly bumping into it. Slowly, she removed her hand and scanned the page. Her eyes wandered to the bottom. In bold letters, it said:

"Congratulations to Kyoko on winning the audition! Please come see director Ito right away."

Kyoko squealed in delight.

_Watch out, Shotaro! My popularity will outdo yours, especially if I also sing!_

**13-11-02**

**A/N:**** I don't own the song "Pray" or its lyrics.**


	5. Chapter 5

**13-11-06**

**A/N: Thank you everyone for your reviews, favs, and follows! Because of everyone's support, this fic has reached over 1000 views.**

Kyoko yawned. She finished recording some soundtracks a few days ago and was scolded for being too emotionless in a song that's supposed to be sweet and lovey dovey. The director told her to sing her to sing with feelings but no matter how hard she tried, her singing was either depressed or angry. In the end, she managed to do a decent job when she thought of her friendship with Kanae.

Kyoko was heading towards her locker in the Love Me section when she saw Sawara walking her way.

"Sawara-san!" she greeted him and bowed. "Did you have anything to say to me?"

"Actually, yes," the older man replied. "I was calling you but you didn't pick up. President Lory wants to see you."

"Erm, sure," Kyoko muttered, feeling depressed. The reason president Lory wanted to see her was probably because he somehow found out about her emotionless singing.

Sawara, seeing Kyoko so gloomy, shivered. "W-well I'd b-better get g-going!" He quickly walked away, hoping to escape her coldness.

Kyoko started walking towards the elevator with a gloomy aura and hunched back. She slowly raised her hand and pressed the button to go up. The door opened and Ren stepped out with Yashiro at his heels.

"Gyaaa!" Kyoko jumped, startled. She nearly toppled over but Ren caught her with one swift motion. She quickly sprang back at his action and bowed messily.

"T-Tsuruga-san!" she stammered.

Ren smiled. "I'm sorry I scared you, Mogami-san. Is anything wrong?"

Kyoko waved her hands in front of her and shook her head violently. If Ren were to know that she sang without emotion, he would be angry at her. "N-n-n-no! Nothing at all!"

If Ren knew she was lying, which he most definitely did, he decided to let it go. "If you insist," he responded sweetly.

"W-well, I must get going now! Bye, Tsuruga-san!" Kyoko bowed again and hurried onto the elevator.

When Kyoko arrived at the president's room, his servants guided her in. This time, they were dressed as if they were ready to go to they were ready to go to the beach, even though it was snowing outside. The president himself was dressed in swimming shorts and was topless. His shorts were pink and had bright green flowers here and there.

Kyoko sat down uncomfortably. "Err… Could you… Um…"

The president sighed heavily and motioned for his servant to bring him a towel. He wrapped it around his torso. "Better?"

Kyoko sank in the chair with relief now that he wasn't topless. "So, what did you want to talk to me about, president Lory?"

"About your singing…"

"Oh, that. I'm sorry I didn't sing with enough emotions." As she guessed, the president somehow heard about her singing. She lowered her head in shame.

"Exactly," Lory replied, "Director Ito has told me about your emotionless singing. Kyoko, you can't succeed in show biz without love. As a matter of fact, you must put love into everything you do…"

Kyoko started to tune out of Lory's rambling but snapped back to attention when he asked her a question.

"…You're hiding something from me, aren't you? It's not that you don't want to love; it's that you're afraid of it. And how are you good at martial arts? Director Shiga said you were a natural in it."

Kyoko bit her bottom lip. The president sure was perceptive, but she couldn't bring herself to tell him the truth.

"I'm hiding something? Well, I admit I am…" she looked down at her feet. "Can I not talk about this one? And a friend taught me martial arts."

President Lory sighed and sank back into his chair. He kicked his feet onto the coffee table and took a sip from his lemonade.

"I see. I won't force you to talk about it. But most importantly, you need to conquer hatred. And to conquer hatred, the most classical way is to…" Lory leaned forward and continued with a mischievous glint in his eye, "face it."

Kyoko gulped, scared to know what he wanted her to do.

"So," Lory clapped his hands together and sat back. "Fuwa's schedule is free tomorrow night seven pm. Please have dinner with him. Send me a photo of you two smiling and having fun. If you look convincing in the picture, I'll let you go. However, if your smiles look forced or fake, you'll have to spend the night at his apartment. If you don't, I'll never let you graduate from the Love Me section."

Kyoko broke into a sweat. Inside her head, the grudges are busy deciding what to do. Finally they came to a conclusion.

_Look, do you want to be stuck in the Love Me section forever? If not, just go with the flow. Treat this as an acting assignment and fool Shotaro. _

"Oh, and you haven't learned to model yet, right?" President Lory interrupted her thoughts. "I've booked a professional model to teach you."

"S-sure…" Kyoko replied half-heartedly and slowly backed out of his room.


End file.
